Bakugan New Vestroia: Missing Link
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: Lync Volan had never really felt right at place in the Vexos and after meeting Alice, he's not even sure he chose the right path. Another interpretation of the ending of episode 11. Lync x Alice
1. Hatred

**Yes, yet another fic off-spring from the end of NV Episode 11! Aren't I creative?!**

**This is my first time writing under the Bakugan section, so feel free to give me some pointers.**

* * *

"When the Dimension Portal is fixed, you are _so_ out of here."

Lync looked up to the face of Alice, a girl often described for her kind hearted nature, but as he stared up, all he could see were daggers.

Cold eyes.

Loath.

Hatred.

She left him alone in front of the fire with some dinner, the dinner he forced himself to eat. As his mind soaked in on his current situation, the wondrous taste of the food just escaped him. He ate, but he had no memory of doing so. All he could remember of what occurred that night were the tears he shed.

* * *

He concluded that Alice's lines of pure hatred would haunt him until the day he died, but sometimes,

discouragement is exactly what we need to put us in the right place.

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Missing Link**

* * *

It was the third day he was stuck on Earth. He tried continuously to forget about the events of his first night there, but it was just one of those moments that you'll always remember, even at the happiest of times.

Of course, no one had ever found out about the incident. The only interactions Lync had with the Gehabich's were his constant whining of, "Why is it so cold out here?!", "I'm bored, there's nothing to do!", "Don't you people ever eat something else?!", and of course, "Fix that thing faster old man!"

It was hard to tell he was even depressed underneath it all.

"I'm bored!" He whined as usual as soon as Alice began to pass him by.

"Then go read or something," she groaned as she quickly buttoned up her jacket. "I'm gonna get firewood. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

_**SLAM!**_

A small moment of silence.

_Guess there's nothing else to do_, he thought as he took Alice's advice and walked over to the small bookcase nearby. He didn't really like to read, but it wasn't like there would be any other way to entertain himself.

"… Why the hell is this comic book backwards?" He pondered grumpily as he began to flip through the first book he grabbed. "Earth is weird!" He shouted off before throwing the book to the ground.

The process of criticism to each novel carried out for almost five minutes before he had grown tired of the activity. Fed up, he stormed outside, cussing as soon as he discovered that snow had begun to fall again. "Damned planet," he began as he trudged off with no aim in mind of where he was going. "Stupid planet… Stupid snow… Stupid…stupid Alice!"

He stopped in his tracks as soon as the last bit of his rant escaped his tongue. _Stupid Alice._

"What am I doing?" He sighed. "I mean, she _did_ give me food and shelter and all, but…"

Before he even knew it, the tears started coming out again and he wasn't going to let it stop any time soon. _I…I thought everything would be better once I became a member of the Vexos, but…_

Not too far off, Alice, a small pile of lumber resting in her arms, began walking back towards home. _Maybe I've been too hard on him_, she thought, reminiscing the past few days of her treatment towards Lync. _I mean, even though he's evil doesn't mean he has no feelings…_

She quickly shook it off as her thoughts became conflicting with a new side to the dilemma. _No, he's been nothing but a whiny baby these past few days. Why _should_ I take pity on him? It's not like he's going to act nicer if I do anyways… Oh god…_

Alice stopped in her tracks as she stared at Lync, fresh tears falling down to the snow below like a rain fall.

"L-Lync?"

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Alice asked as Lync mindlessly began to stir his cup of hot chocolate. "Um, if you want, I can order you some food."

"No thanks," he replied, barely audible to the human ear.

"Hey Alice," a young waitress came by, a worried voice in tone. "Your boyfriend feeling any better?"

"Not really Becky… B-boyfriend?!"

"W-well," Becky began as she playfully began to toy around with the strap of her apron. "I just kind of assumed since…well…you know… Er, you want to get him a sundae or something. They really calm down the nerves."

"It's freezing cold outside Becky," Alice sighed in slight annoyance at her friend's ignorance. "I think he just needs to think for a bit."

"He's been doing nothing but thinking for the past half hour," Becky grumbled as she walked off to greet a small group of customers into the quaint café.

"Um, you know, your hot chocolate's getting really cold."

"Don't care."

"Look," she sighed. "If you're not going to drink it, then at least talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he groaned. "Just leave me alone."

"Look," Alice began, her tone getting a bit more irritable. "You're not going to feel any better if you just keep on shutting me out like that. If it's private, just say so, but if you just keep on acting like this, then nothing's going to be resolved!"

"…"

"… Well?"

"… I'm sorry."

_Huh?_ Alice's seriousness was soon blocked out. Her face was now full of a mix between both confusion and concern. "W-what are you talking about? What do you need to be sorry for?"

"You don't even know the answer?" He grunted in response, finally making eye contact with the former Brawler. His eyes were swelled up and as red as a dying flame, startling Alice a bit. "Last time I checked, you and gramps weren't exactly happy to have me around."

"Um, true, but…your constant whining really didn't help matters."

"See what I mean?" He whispered slightly before going back to his serious tone. "And…sorry if I did anything to make you say that the first night."

"Say what? What did I say?"

He just stared at her deeply into her eyes in response. At that moment, she may have fully understood the pain and hurt that he had been hiding through his annoying demeanor these past few days…and with that, it finally clicked to her:

"_When the Dimension Portal is fixed, you are _so_ out of here."_

"Oh, Lync, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know!"

"Save it," he sighed as he slowly got up from his seat, his face indicating no resolve from the conversation. "I'm heading back."

As he slowly began to walk to the exit, his depressed look still intact, he made a sudden stop in his tracks and turned his head over to Alice. She wasn't sure what to expect with the depression showing from his expression, but as he slowly lit up a small smile, she felt relief with some of her newly found guilt leaving.

"Thanks for helping me out," he happily said before running off.

Shaking her head with a smile, Alice got up from her seat as well. After placing the due price of the hot chocolate, every drop of it never entering the Vestal's mouth, on the table. She began to follow suite to exit the café.

"Boyfriend's all better?" Becky laughed happily as she walked past Alice with two trays full of orders resting on her palms.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Alice shouted with a flustered face. "Really, he's just not my type, okay?"

"That stinks," Becky chuckled as she placed the platters of food down on the table of a small family of four. "You guys would have made a really cute couple."

Shaking her head with disgust towards her friend's constant teasing, Alice quickly stepped outside with sudden realization that she had left the firewood from earlier right at the grounds of her discovery of Lync's melancholy.

"Better get some more firewood," she laughed as she ran towards the forest.


	2. Evil

***sigh* Alright, before I continue, I'd just like to say that in attempts to pull this out as long as all my ideas can fit, I've actually added on to the amount of Dimension Controllers. Please note that along with this, Mira also doesn't join the Vexos until near the end of the Vestroia portion of the fic. I apologize if you find the enlargement unnecessary and too unfaithful. I'll try to make up for it through the writing and plot quality.**

**Without further ado, I present the second chapter of Missing Link (and the title does in fact refer to a chain link). Enjoy!**

… **Oh, I took plenty of dialogue straight from the show for this chapter, so they might seem a bit out of place. (Some dialogue I added in for story reasons and because Spectra can't speak clear enough -.-;)**

* * *

"Please, do promise you'll be careful."

"I promise Grandfather."

"Tell Lync you're visiting friends so he doesn't follow you."

"Uh-huh. I'll miss you Grandfather."

Young Alice had just received a message from her friends that they've finally discovered a way to getting back to New Vestroia without the usage of the Dimension Portal. Offered with the chance of returning to the other world along with both her old and newfound friends, Alice became full of joy and determination towards her upcoming rescue of Hydranoid.

The joy of the realization was not shared by everyone however. A certain somewhat unwanted visitor just happened to be eavesdropping from above. Just like how he had when yet another bit of hurtful news was brought upon him the first day he arrived in the unfamiliar world. He was not pleased.

"Tell Lync you're visiting friends so he doesn't follow you?" He repeated bitterly. "Are they planning to **strand me here**?!"

The pink haired Vestal slowly descent from the plexi-glass roof as he began grunting in frustration. It figured. After that whole trusting and bonding episode with Alice ended, he began to be shown as much less of a pain, even helping out with the chores in one occasion (mostly to cope with boredom), but despite all that, they _still _didn't trust him!

…Well, who would? He _was_part of the "evil" Vexos.

"God I'm bored," he murmured to himself, a line that he's repeated over sixty times since his arrival. _What's there to do though? If those two suggest reading those…those…strange backward books again, I'm gonna- Argh! _"How long am I going to be stuck on this ice cube?!"

-BZZZZZZT-

"W-what the?!" He shouted off as a peculiar mechanical bee whizzed through the scene. "Where did _you_ come from?" As it made sure his eyes centered around the miniature robot, it went off to project an image all too familiar. "Sp-Spectra?!"

"I have a deal for you, so listen up Lync."

"I'm listening," he replied nervously, still startled from the random encounter.

"You see, Gus and I will be returning to New Vestroia soon."

"What?! Impossible!" He exclaimed. "The Dimension Portal still hasn't been fixed yet."

"You're still waiting for that?" He chuckled. "By the time you return, New Vestroia will be mine and that pathetic prince you're spying for will be no more," he continued on before giving off another fit of chuckles.

"Oh, shut up!" Lync shouted. "Quit rubbing it in. Isn't it bad enough already that I'm staying in this hellhole?"

"Well that's the point," Spectra continued. "I have a deal for you."

"Hm?"

"I'm assuming that Dan and the others must have asked Alice to accompany them."

"Um, yeah. She just left right now."

"Well," he continued with an evil grin. "_If _you're able to fool that girl into bringing you here, Gus and I will be happy to take you back with us on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You drop your loyalty to that royal brat and join our cause."

"…"

It wasn't like he wanted to be one of Spectra's puppets like Gus was, but the offer seemed too hard to pass up. It would be a chance to finally escape the ice cube he'd been taking refuge in for about a whole week. Really, he just wanted to go home…but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to accept the offer.

"Forget it," he replied harshly, leaving Spectra with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? I would think you'd want to leave here as soon as possible."

"Well, I do but…I don't know. Alice has actually been kind of nice to me and I don't really feel comfortable lying to her." He began to blush.

"Oh, I see," Spectra chuckled yet again. It was really getting on Lync's nerves now. "You'd rather stay here with your girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?!" He choked.

"Fine by me. Just remember what you'll be dealing with when and _if_ you ever come back."

-BZZZZZZT-

"…" Well, _that_ was certainly unexpected.

* * *

_Should I or shouldn't I?_ He sighed. _Man, it'd be a lot more easier if we didn't go through that whole bonding episode. Who knows how long I'm gonna be stuck here!_

Only less than a few moments had passed by since Spectra had offered Lync the chance to return to New Vestroia. He wasn't wanted there, but it wasn't like he was very much wanted here. _And if I see another snowflake fall, I swear, I'll_-

"Hm?"

Just as his inner conflict was finally reaching the point in which he'd probably never make a proper conclusion in time, a certain kind hearted Russian girl began to pass by. Probably finding a good place to teleport away.

_This…this is my chance…but… Oh come on Lync! You're a bad guy! Now go and act evil and lie!_

… _Wow, never thought I'd stoop as low as to call myself evil…_

"… Hey, Alice," he started, finally getting the guts the actually say something.

Alice turned around, startled. She'd usually just sigh and reply back calmly, but with the given situation, it didn't seem like he'd be receiving the comfort he'd received from her the last couple of days. It looked as if she wasn't sure what to do either.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Where you off to?"

"Oh, I, um, I'm just visiting some friends."

"…Oh, alright then… Have fun, I guess."

The burden of the situation finally lost, Alice calmly left the area in search of a different exit area. Lync on the other hand still wasn't too satisfied with his response.

… _Maybe I should have went with her…_

* * *

"What's with all the noise?" Lync yawned as he entered the lab in a grumpy mood. "Can't a guy take a nap around here?"

"Oh, he's staying with you guys?"

"Huh?" Wiping his eyes from the after effects of sleep, Lync finally took notice that the Resistance was right in front of him…then comes the confusion.

"What?! I thought you guys went back to New Vestroia. What the heck are you doing back here?"

"What? You knew we were going to New Vestroia?" Alice asked, showing shock in both her voice and face.

"Um, well, uh…yah…"

Now it was Alice's turn to be confused.

"Spectra and Gus trapped us before we could get through the portal," Dan grumbled. "I guess we should take you back too while we're at it."

"What?!" Baron replied. "But he's a Vexos. We can't go and bring him back."

"Well he's here, so it's not like he won't try to come back with us," Mira replied a bit blankly. Something obviously must be vexing her at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Lync questioned. "I thought Gramps here said that the Dimension Portal still isn't done yet," he grumbled, arms crossed.

"Mind as well let it all out now while we're at it," Dr. Michael sighed. "You see, that was a lie I made so you wouldn't be informed of the real progress. You see, the process was able to speed up because of your gauntlet."

"Wait a minute, you took my gauntlet?!"

"Oh quit whining like a baby," Runo snapped. "It wasn't like you'd be doing much brawling out here."

"Whatever! Do you know how long I was searching for that thing when it just went missing all of a sudden?!"

"You used a gauntlet to repair the portal?" Baron asked, confused.

"Well, the Vestal technology was advanced enough to help. Unfortunately, this means that only those _with_a gauntlet will be able to go back to New Vestroia."

"What?!" Runo cried.

"No way!" Julie followed suit.

"But," Runo began again. "This isn't fair!"

_Shut up. Nothing's fair in life_, Lync thought. _I…I know that a little too well. _Runo's complaints were eventually answered by Dan, but those parts he didn't hear. By now, the Ventus Brawler was too self immersed in his own thoughts. His own memories…

… He was never anywhere close to popular back in Vestal. Quite far from it actually. The way his voice sounded, his height, even his pink hair, he was ridiculed and picked on for most everything about him. His reason for joining the Vexos?

To feel better upon himself.

To stroke his ego.

Dignity.

Were those reasons really good enough to gain the description of "evil"?

"Hey, Lync, are you going or not?" Alice's all too familiar voice said, breaking him away from his inner melancholy. "Dan, Baron, and Mira left already you know."

"Hm? Oh, right. See ya," he mumbled as he slowly disappeared into the portal.

...

"… Hey Alice, what's wrong?" Julie asked, noticing her friend's confusion.

"He knew where I was going, but he didn't try to trick me into letting him tag along or anything… It just seems really bizarre to me…"

"And?"

"Well, I don't know... Maybe he's different."

* * *

He was back in New Vestroia and with no one else to actually care if he spaces out, he was back to reviewing his thoughts and far from treasured memories. He remembered that he did in fact end up calling _himself _evil earlier today, so…what was happening to him?

What ever happened to the bullied and friendless kid from way back when? He turned into a Vexos. He turned into someone who thinks big of himself because others thought big of him as well. There was nothing more of the kid people once knew, but was that a good thing?

His thoughts continuously clashed and contradicted each other as he slowly made his way to Beta City, where the Vexos probably were at the moment. He wasn't aiming to make it there in time to stop the Resistance from deactivating the Dimension Controller, but he knew he'd have to regroup with everyone else eventually. Hydron would have his head if he didn't.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, stared blankly towards the ground, and sighed.

"What am I doing with my life?"

* * *

**Hm...This seems really rushed after rereading it... Oh well. If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to review :) **


	3. Free

***sigh* One moment Bakugan Wiki says he's a 12 year old kid, next an 18 year old midget (wtf), and now a 14 year old midget.**

**He's a 15 year old midget to me, got it?**

**Oh, and excuse Lync's use of profanity for this chapter. **_**Way **_**not enough to make this M though.**

* * *

"And may I ask where _you_ were?"

Lync quickly stuck his tongue out to Volt and continued to trek into the room. By the signs of Mylene's constant scolding towards Shadow, it was a given that he had wandered around quite long enough to manage to actually miss the Vexos suffer another defeat to the Resistance.

Good. Wasn't like he wanted to make it back in time anyway.

_Well, it's only a matter of time before we move on to the next city,_ he thought as he continued to aimlessly walk through the area.

"So you managed to make it back after all," Spectra snickered.

Annoyed by the masked Vexos, Lync quickly grumbled up an inaudible greeting and continued to walk away.

"Better go and report to the _gay_ prince. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting on your failed mission report any longer."

Well, there's one thing they both agree on.

* * *

"And I'm not getting this thing fixed until next week?" Lync continued on with his rant, holding up the still damaged Ventus Altair up towards the ceiling. "Come on. Who the hell do they think I am?"

Tranced by his fit, he threw his Bakugan right towards the wall, damaging it even further, without a thought that the action may put him out of commission for a much longer time.

His head fell flat on to his bed as he began to aimlessly gaze at the ceiling. If the melancholy mood from his return hadn't bothered him quite enough, Hydron was there to give a scolding for his failed mission and even managed to find an excuse to delay his return to the brawling field. As one could tell, it hasn't exactly been a good day.

What bothered him the most though were the thoughts that were now entangling his head. His past, friend, family, change of heart. None of this had ever really bothered him before. Heck, he's never even thought about the friend he left behind since his early days in the Vexos. Why was it that just one trip to Earth had caused him to rethink his life from the past few years?

…And why is it now that the word "evil" is starting to truly reassemble his thoughts as well?

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I'll just get through the night, we'll reach a different city, and I'll just forget everything…"

…

He couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

1. His purpose was officially a lost cause. He wanted to gain the respect of others, but as a result, he's lost the respect of the people that mattered.

2. He basically threw his whole life away. He honestly just wanted to go see his best friend and family again.

3. None of the other Vexos like him anyway. It's not like he'll be missed.

4. This stupid group had officially made him evil.

* * *

A letter of resignation was the best he could think of.

Of course, with a direct approach, it would probably be either shoved to the side, mocked at, or completely denied. If he simply just left it somewhere, he'd lose the last scenario, but he'd still have to be burdened by the two left standing. It wouldn't matter to him though. Either way, he'd be free.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you bitches," Lync said to himself nonchalantly as he pulled out his pathetic attempt at a resignation letter and carelessly threw it on to a nearby table.

He made sure there was nothing left in the base that would ever show that a kid named Lync Volan had once inhabited it, but it honestly wasn't much of a challenge. He didn't really bring much with him to begin with. So as he finally left, all that was left of Lync Volan the Vexos was a lone, half-hearted resignation letter with the yet to be repaired Ventus Altair acting as a paperweight.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about this little predicament?" Mylene already had to deal with a loss at the hands of the Resistance and the constant pestering of Shadow today. Now this?

"Well, this is a little troublesome," Hydron replied on screen, twirling his hair as usual.

"A _little _troublesome?" Mylene fumed. "We've already lost two of our cities to the Resistance! If the six of us together couldn't take down those brats, how are we supposed to fare with just five?"

"Clam down Mylene. We'll find a replacement."

"**Find **a replacement?" She screeched. "The Vexos were made up of the strongest brawlers of the planet. If Lync was that terrible, what good is a replacement gonna do?"

"It's unlike you to not be over thinking this," Hydron chuckled at Mylene's outburst, giving her a quizzical look. "You're worried about how good the replacement would be? I'd have expected you to pick up the predicament that we'd be put in thanks to his betrayal.

"Just think about. Why would anybody want to quit the Vexos?"

"Because they turned all goody-goody. Why else?"

"Exactly," Hydron continued, shifting his head a bit closer to the screen. "He's probably wanting to try to fight against our cause now, but think about it. He was part of the Vexos. You guys are all at celebrity level. It's no doubt that he'd have the right influence to gather others to fight against us."

"Great," Mylene sneered in rage. "Are you telling me that that little brat is going to be our demise?"

"Not to worry Mylene," the prince replied again as he laid back on his chair. The screen then shifted its image to not only host the video chat, but to also display a neatly made Wanted poster plastering Lync's face, accompanied with a fabricated description of why he'd need to be captured. "I made some preparations before each of you guys officially joined, you know, just in case a disagreement occurred." He chuckled again. "Funny, I was expecting the ones of Spectra and Gus to go up first. Anyway, with just a few button pressing, these posters will be sent to all the news and law enforcement stations in New Vestroia in the blink of an eye. We won't have to worry about Lync ever again."

"If that's so, why couldn't you have said so in the first place?" Mylene groaned.

"Well, you and Spectra are usually the thinkers over there and with your pitiful performance earlier today, I was just beginning to wonder if your worth to the team was dropping," he replied, causing Mylene to lightly snarl at the screen.

"Besides, I also thought it'd be good to show you what would happen if **any **of you ever decide to defy me."

* * *

_Let's see, it's raining, I'm lost in some forest with no shelter, and I'm hungry. What to make of this situation now?_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

As the intense rain drops kept falling down, almost as if their goal was to shoot him down right there, Lync kept on running, scrambling to find anything. Anything! Food, shelter, a way out of the forest, it didn't matter. All he wanted was at least one thing to go his way.

The rain kept pouring in and if he was correct, a whole hour had went by since his escape to "freedom". Fatigue from starvation wouldn't hit him for a while, but the pain from the bullet-like rain had certainly damaged his inner stamina. He came to a halt, the speed of his short breaths matching his heartbeat. His eyes scanned the area frantically in search of something that could possibly act as shelter. A hollowed out tree? A cave? A log even?

…

Nothing but an unusually large leaf-like sprout.

Hey, it was better than nothing.

Groaning, he slowly marched on over to the pitiful shelter, praying that the leaf wouldn't break down from the rain during the night to leave him shelterless once again. The enormous leaf was sloped a bit to the right, managing to block off the raining that was blowing in from the opposite direction. It wouldn't help with keep his back, front, or left side dry, but at least his right was. It would have to do. Unfortunately, with the less than slightly sturdy stem having about an equal strength as a charred up twig, he was going to have to sleep sitting up tonight.

…

There was nothing but silence.

…

…But now, he was laughing. Not one full of humor, but full of self pity. He could only imagine what was going on back at the base at this moment. Hydron was probably cussing his tongue off that someone "dared to defy" him. Mylene would be annoyed that "that nuisance had just went and betrayed" them. Volt would probably try to make nothing of it. Spectra would probably just be chuckling at his actions, his real thoughts unreadable. Like Volt, Gus would also just brush it off. And Shadow? Well, his actions were always unpredictable, but one thing was certain: they'd all be wishing he was dead by the next morning or less.

He continued laughing. It just felt all too similar to yet another infamous night. He was unwanted and if he'd ever looked at any of their eyes again, he'd get the same readings as _her_.

Cold eyes.

Loath.

Hatred.

All he could do was laugh. As the fatigue gained from the marathon he ran began to exchange his last bits of energy to drowsiness, all he could do was laugh.

And as he stopped, he drifted away to sleep…


End file.
